


Today It Might Rain

by laviie



Series: Pain Medicine [1]
Category: Last Exile
Genre: Also Dio being esquisitely 16, Character Study, Dio is tired of his life in the Guild's Palace and drags Lucciola in his crazy adventures, Even if they're never crazier than rolling in the grass under the rain when it's about to storm, Gen, Pre-Canon, Winter solstice and rainy days, mentions of Delphine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laviie/pseuds/laviie
Summary: Days in the Guild's Palace are far too repetitive for a free mind like Dio's, and it's not someting easy to explain to anyone, really, anyone but his best and only friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, I'm a bit nervous because this is my first work for this fandom and I really hope I did well! ♡  
> I finished watching the series only yesterday and I was left with many, many feelings for the whole crew, expecially for Dio and Lucciola. I loved their friendship and the way it was described, expecially the way Lucciola acted more like a "mom" than an actual bodyguard to Dio since he was never denying him anything dangerous, if anything he was his sidekick in the weirdest situations and really, characters like him are precious hidden gems. I wanted to accentuate that despite anything, Dio's only sixteen and he's much younger than the world he grew up in: he doesn't care about the politics or any serious stuff like that, he just wants to enjoy his age.  
> I hope you like this work! Hopefully, it will be the first of many others to come for this fandom! ; v ; ♡  
> Happy reading!

\- Why do you stick with me, Lucciola?-. The blue eyes of the oldest raised timidly from the ground, his palms opening and closing under his robe to warm his cold fingers. A sense of confusion raised to his chest, but his face stood composed the way it usually did. Dio's words were light and so was his gaze outside the big windows of the Guild's Palace, but Lucciola knew him well enough to know the simple question he just spoke meant a heavier weight than he made it sound like. -It is my duty to.-, he replied, but his voice didn't seem right. Dio's head slowly turned towards him, his eyes not moving away from the thick, puffy clouds outside the window. Lucciola looked down at the floor, a sense of guilt shaking his arms not enough for his robe to do, too, but definitely enough for him to be aware of it. He wasn't sure of it, but Dio seemed disappointed in that simple answer. Maybe Dio knew him enough to know when he didn't speak the truth. -It's because we're friends.-, Lucciola opened his mouth slightly when speaking, his eyes down to the floor and his voice honest, as if he was speaking a secret. Dio's gaze moved away from the window and posed upon Lucciola's face. A smile raised upon his lips, his cheeks rosy the way they turned when he was the Dio he knew so well. -We are!-, he laughed under his breath, his bony shoulders giggling. Lucciola smiled softly, not enough for anyone to see. Dio still smiled, his eyes tiny when he did, and he stood swinging on his heels silently for moments. His face lit up with a certain curiosity, and Lucciola followed him as he walked to the window, his palms opened on the glass and his mouth escaping a wonder sound. -Lucciola, I want to go on Earth.-, he said, his usual enthusiasm painted all over his face. -Why is that so, Dio?-. -The clouds are dark today, it must be raining.-. -I don't think it's wise to. Your sister might- -, Lucciola started, his forehead slightly frowned, but stopped the second Dio grabbed his wrist, dragging him off his feet. -We're going, be it wise or not.-. Lucciola knew he would've been going that he went along or not, but the simple thought of letting him go alone made him concerned. So he did nothing but follow silently the ungraceful lead of the rebellious mind he still struggled to understand fully.

 

* * *

 

  
Dio's feet touched Earth first the way they always did, his robe fancy and white immediately heavying under the rain drenching it and the mud of grass dirtying his shoes. Lucciola knew he should've been more thoughtful and looking at the weather so grey he thought an umbrella or anything of the sort could've been useful instead of going there bare-handed. But Dio looked happy, spinning around like a carillon under the sound of rain as his robe sticked to his legs. -Lucciola, come here, look!-, he called him with a big voice, he was louder when he wasn't in the Guild's Palace, and as Lucciola walked up to him with his arms to shield his hair he thought that this might be just why Dio liked running from home so much. He felt free in a way he couldn't be in the Guild. -Look at that!-. Dio pointed up at the sky, a bright light illuminating the inside of a big dark cloud for a brief second. -There's gonna be thunders!-. He laughed as he repeated the same quote continuously in a little song, and Lucciola couldn't help but feel concerned at his lack of self control. But this is what he was raised for, to keep Dio away from his silly ways and, at times, dangerous decisions. Nothing seemed to be able to stop Dio's dancing and singing, until a loud roll of thunder filled the air with its echo. Dio stopped, his hands hiding under his robe spontaineously but stopping halfway when he remembered it wasn't as airy as usual. He looked at Lucciola briefly, a spark of emptiness in his eyes, then looked back up. He staggered visibily for a few moments, then fell back on the grass and started laughing soundly. Lucciola walked up to him in an hurry, worried with the possibility of Dio being hurt - and the thought of how he could've explained such an eventuality to the Maestro, too-, and sighed in relief when he saw he was completely okay. He was rolling in the mud, his pure white robe and his hair brown with dirt and his face wet of the dirty rain falling. He stopped at the feet of his friend with a big smile. -Come, this is fun!-. Dio wasn't neither strong or powerful, but his wrist holds were murderous and with one he was able to turn Lucciola to nothing but a second body rolling in the vastity of a green and gold miry grassland. Dio stopped at a point, his chest moving more than it usually did as he catched his breath. His face turned to face Lucciola, and he smiled wide. -It was fun, wasn't it!?-. A second roll of thunder, louder than the first one, echoed in the air. Lucciola wasn't sure as of what to say. His lips stood closed in a somewhat sad expression, and even he was aware that it couldn't feel quite as solemn as usual with his hair and skin dirty and his clothes barely white. But there was this funny feeling of sparkling blood in his chest and he wasn't sure of what it was, but he barely felt it before. His face turned to face Dio's a meter away, his pale features ripped with the green of tall grass between them. -It was fun.-, Lucciola admitted, his cheeks raising slightly and his lips stirring in a smile. Dio laughed a bit, and started rolling again, what was probably supposed to resemble the sound of a train whistled from his mouth. Lucciola felt dirty and barely composed anymore, a feeling in his cheekbones and neck keeping his face to freeze serious the way it usually did. -Catch me, Lucciola!-. And he put effort in rolling even faster to reach Dio, amused laughs escaping the youngest's chest and a certain funny half-laughter taking over any word Lucciola could try to pronounce. He catched him only much later, rolls of thunders becoming a continuous background to the silly games of the two pale silhouettes lost somewhere in the wheat and grass. Dio jumped up on his feet and dragged Lucciola along, he laughed happily and spinned under his friend's not too enthusiastic hold on his hand above his head. He stopped halfway through a pirouette and stepped back to hit Lucciola's chest with his back, bringing his arm closer to his chest and resting his head carelessly against his shoulder. -...Do we really have to go back, Lucciola?-. Lucciola couldn't speak loud of his desire to leave the Guild's Palace for good just as much Dio wanted to. He stood silent for a second and looked up at the stormy sky. The dirty rain washed their hair and faces with dust. -It's getting late down here, your sister might worry.-. He looked at Dio's face darken again as Delphine filled his thoughts. He stood silent, his grip on Lucciola's arm weak, head leaning down on his feet and the small braid at the side of his face hanging like a dead man on the grass. He slowly undid what felt like a hug for as long as it lasted, and dragged his feet back towards the Guild's Vanships. Lucciola didn't follow him immediately, and Dio looked back at him in a terrifying silence. -Lucciola, I'm not like my sister... Am I?-. Lucciola looked at his face and the heavy pain painted on it, his hands unable to do anything but hang from his wrists in the cold air. -If she didn't do your makeup, I couldn't tell you were ever related.-. Dio's face brightened, his eyes filling with a genuine happiness. He looked down, then looked back up at Lucciola. His lips mimed a _thank you_.

 

* * *

  
The night was never too dark way up above the clouds, but the Guild's Palace was deep into darkness by the time Dio's and Lucciola's Vanships returned to the hangar. The sound of their footsteps in the alleyways echoed dangerously so they walk carefully, avoiding the noisiest surfaces of metal and walking on more amortized ones instead. Dio sometimes let out a small laugh, Lucciola was more silent and paied attention for no one to be around on their way back to Dio's apartment. They made it safe until the elevator, it was there where they had to separate. -Please be quick on your way to your room, Dio. You don't want Delphine to see you like this.-, he whispered, and Dio's eyes narrowed when his sister's name appeared on Lucciola's lips. -Thank you, Lucciola. I'll see you tomorrow morning.-. Dio's apartment was tidy, and this was only thanks to the Guild's servants who made his bed every morning and swiped the floor, keeping it clean and changed the air every couple of hours for it to always be fresh. He probably should've been thankful to them, but not an inch of him was and all he could think of was how pitiful everything about his life in the Guild was. A look at his clothes made him smirk for the horrible condition they were in. -It indeed is a right time for a shower.-, he said to himself, and hurried to the bathroom. He made his clothes into a ball and washed them carelessly inside the sink: they didn't have to be clean, just not dirty enough for the laundry personnel to suspect anything like a whole aftenoon in the muddy fields of Earth. He let it dry, hanging it on a rope that originally was there to keep towels, and jumped inside the shower. Unlike his robe, he had to be fresh and clean and it was going to take more than just a drop of shampoo to wash the smell of wheat off his hair. He stepped out and changed into his nightgown, a long white robe with sleeves longer than they needed to be of many inches, undid his braid and headed to bed. His bed, a big round mattress in the middle of a big, porcelain-white room with a roof decorated with constellations and maps of lands his family conquered in the ages. There were pillows and blankets and many roll cushions, enough for a family of ten but was all for one single person. Dio didn't despise the luxury he was grown in and was used to, but did recognize expecially compared to the humble and half-empty state of the servants's bedrooms his was exceedingly furnished. His thoughts when he layed in bed were many, most travelling feet below the Guild's Palace all the way to the rain covered weath of Earth, others to the perfect world he dreamed to live in: a world with no Guild, no Delphine. Only Lucciola and him, down on Earth surrounded by the Winter snow, the Autumn's fallen leaves, Spring's blooming flower trees and Summer's warm sun days. With this smiling memory, he drifted off into sleep with the smell of rain still alive in his nosedrills.

 

* * *

 

  
The sun didn't rise yet when Lucciola woke up. The creaking of his bed as he sat up made him remember how painfully aching his back was every time his eyes opened from sleep. He buried his face in his hands, his fingers brushing his wild short hair. A sound of knocking on his door made him jump out of his sleep. Lucciola stood up, his nightgown fluttering around his legs, and he composed quickly before he opened the door. Before him stood Dio in his white, long robe, his hair unbraided, a small catty smile on his lips and not a line of makeup on his face. There was a fancy bottle in his hands, and Lucciola understood that very moment something was about to happen, something Delphine wouldn't have been happy about. -Dio, is that... Maestro Delphine's rose syrup?-, Lucciola asked, his thin eyebrows showing all his concern. -You can bet!-, Dio's voice was excited like a kid's would've been, and the light in his eyes told no lies on his true enthusiasm. -Let me in!-. Like a tiny-sized hurricane, Dio rushed in the room and sat down on Lucciola's creaking bed, crossed his legs and waited all excited for his friend to follow him, too. -It's to celebrate!-, -Celebrate what, if I may ask?-, -I'm not sure, but Delphine's always celebrating so why shouldn't we do, too?-. Lucciola sighed in apprehension, locking the door firmly and walking towards Dio. -I don't think this is a good idea...-. Dio looked up at him, a difficult expression to read all over his face. -But... why?-. Lucciola looked down at the floor, his eyes moving to the bottle in his friend's hands. The shape of it was clearly a sign of belonging to Delphine's private collection of Guild's special celebrative collection, an exclusive line of usually alcoholic beverages, but that included syrups like that one, made with only first water, imported sugar and rose petals; it was aged for three long months before serving for the petals to color the water and scent it, and even if he never tasted it himself, rumors had it that it was the most delicious cold beverage a man could think of. It was one of the most expensive things Lucciola's eyes had ever layed on. -Ah- look! I brought some glasses!-. Dio's hands disappeared up one of his sleeves, loosening the hem that fit his wrist like a bracelet, and delicately took out two cups of meticulosly decored glass. -Dio...-, -Don't be shy!-. Dio smiled wide, probably aware himself of how untamable his recklesness was, and opened the bottle with a pop. Lucciola shook his head slightly as he watched both the glasses filling with crimson red silky liquid, a sense of guilt already bubbling in his chest. -Come, drink up!-. Dio stood up, the bottle disappearing in a messy cloud of sheets, and he walked up to Lucciola with both glasses filled in his hands. The oldest took one cup, hesitantly alterning his gaze between Dio and the bright syrup, and sighed silently with his head full of doubts. -Usually people say something before drinking expensive stuff, right?-, -... Right.-, -So we also are supposed to say something! But what...-, -I'm afraid I can't be of much help, Dio.-, -Wait, I got one!-. With his cup raised and a chestful of enthusiasm, he smiled and just that eased Lucciola's agitation. -A cheer to my best friend, my navigator and my bodyguard, who's always had my side.-. -Ching!-. Dio laughed a second before bringing his glass to his lips, and waited for Lucciola to do the same before taking a sip. The second liquor touched Lucciola's tongue, he realized just why this was kept for special occasions. It had a sweet, silky taste and smelled like rose petals. And while Dio was probably used to such delicate flavours and the luxury they inspired, but Lucciola, who grew up on second water and aristocrat's day before dinner's food leftovers, felt an even more mixed feeling of bliss and guilt in such an expensive whim. -If I may, Dio, your sister has excellent tastes in drinks.-, Lucciola smiled softly, and Dio nodded with a grin. -You don't even know!-. Apparently not satisfied with a single glass, Dio went ahead and poured another few drops to Lucciola and himself, laughing. -You know, this place needs some music.-, he commented with his lips stained red from his so recent drinking. He looked around for a few moments before spotting an old gramophone in the corner of the room. -Found! Now, where do you hide your music, Lucciola...-, -I don't owe any, Dio.-, -That's impossible! I'm sure you do! Just let me... Check... -. Dio's unexpert hands rummaged in an unfamiliar room's drawers until they looked satisfied with somehing they had found. -Here... Wait, this is...!-. Dio looked up at Lucciola with eyes filled with wonder. -It's a record from Earth!-, -Ah, that...-. He jumped up with a big smile on his face, the record tighly held in his hands. -What is this? Is this music, from Earth?-, -I... I don't remember, I apologize. It might be.-, -Well, there's only one way to find out!-. Dio apparently had much more experience with gramophones that he had with Lucciola's old nightstand's drawers, and put the record on with not too much difficulty. It started playing softly a melody sung by a blue voice, an old-fashioned feeling to it, and expecially Dio looked enthusiast about it. Lucciola looked down to the floor, trying to remember when that old record ended up in his bedroom, but he couldn't recall any memories of something like that ever happening. Dio's happy expression and the way he seemed to care so little about any consequence stealing from his sister's private collection of syrup or listening to music a few hours after midnight made something in him wish he could be a little more lighthearted, too.

 

* * *

 

  
-Dio, what are you doing?-. Lucciola wasn't sure if Dio thought behind the big mirror of his luxurious bedroom was a nice hiding spot, but he sure had the looks of someone who was hiding. -Ah, Lucciola!-, he looked a bit concerned, looked down for a moment then looked back up. -You can keep a secret, right?-, he whispered, and Lucciola frowned slightly, his chest now uncomftortably tight. -I believe so.-, -Then come over here, hurry.-. Lucciola was worried about Dio's seriousness, so did as he was told and sat down next to his friend, a strange scent he definitely wasn't used to smell in the Guild reaching his nosedrills. He moved his head to face Dio, who was instead looking down at his feet. -Dio, are you smoking?-. He frowned and let out a painful sigh, his eyes still low. -Listen, Lucciola- -, he started, raising his head and facing his concerned bodyguard, -Please, please for the love of God don't tell Delphine.-. His hands united in a prayer gesture, his eyes genuinely afraid in a way Lucciola had never seen them before. -I don't do this, I never did this before, I don't even... Just, please?-. Lucciola looked in Dio's features a sign of his preoccupation being part of a bigger joke, but it really wasn't. -Dio, I would never.-. Dio smiled, and looked away with his lips hidden between his teeth, a deep wrinkle in the middle of his forehead. He raised one hand and put it on his mouth, Lucciola couldn't see his face but he knew this Dio was the same he met ten years before- scared, worried out of his mind, heart heavy from his decisions and the ones he would've never done if it wasn't that he needed to; the Dio who wasn't the smartest, the brightest or even the best in anything he did: just Dio being Dio, this little hyperactive mind in a bony body, a chestful of withered flowers and dark clouds and two eyes of sunrise before a troubled heart. Lucciola frowned softly as he noticed Dio's shoulders giggling the way they did when he laughed, but he wasn't laughing. -I'm sorry Lucciola, I don't know what's happening to me.-, he whispered in a broken voice, his troath warm. -And I know I'm changing, but isn't everything around me doing the same? How could I stay the same when... When nothing did?-. -Maybe you weren't meant to.-, Lucciola said, thinking out loud more than actually meaning to speak. Dio turned his face only of a bit, still not enough for Lucciola to see his eyes, but enough for him to trace in his mind the clear line of his cheekbones. - _Maybe I wasn't meant to_.-, he sighed softly.

 

* * *

 

  
-Lucciola, today it's so cold!-, Dio laughed as he spinned happily in the wheat, his robe puffy with air. -Dio, you might want to wear a warmer coat.-, -What? No way! This air is fresh and cool, it's like a dream!-. Lucciola smiled softly, and walked up to the spinning white cloth that his friend turned into. There was a funny feeling in his chest as he kept his arms strictly inside his robe, and Dio noticed immediately. -Lucciola! You're hiding something, aren't you?-, -Me? Not at all.-, -Oh, come on, I know you are!-. Lucciola let a small smile rise to his face. -Okay, maybe... Maybe I am. Would you mind closing your eyes for a moment?-, -But if I close my eyes, I can't see what you're hiding!-, -I will show you, I promise.-, -Okay then, just a moment though!-. Dio did as he was asked, squeezing his eyes closed and stirring his lips in a smile, he looked like he might have been holding his breath as well. -Okay, you can look now.-. Before his very eyes was an inelegant dark bottle and two small tin cups, and it was nothing exceptional to simply see, but the smell of sweet spices could not lie about what was in it. -Lucciola, isn't that the Guild's kitchens Eggnog?!-, the excitement in Dio's voice making Lucciola almost smile. -Yes, it's... Yeah.-. Dio smiled wide, and started laughing with much joy in his eyes. -Did you steal it!?-, -What..? No, no no! The cooks gave me some every morning for breakfast for the past week or so, but I kept it inside this bottle and never drank it.-, there was a pause. -I was waiting for a cold day.-, he smiled sadly. Dio smiled back, enthusiastically taking one cup in his hands. -Go ahead, pour me some! Delphine never lets me drink this stuff!-. Lucciola did as he was told, carefully pouring the Eggnog in the cups, and Dio was always more excited. They took the first sip together, and the look they exchanged just after made it clear to the both of them: Delphine's aristocrat rose syrup was nowhere far as good as this simple mixture of cream, egg and some cheap wine. Dio fell happily in the wheat with his cup firmly held in hand, and started laughing enthusiastically. -Lucciola, this is the best day of my life.-, he smiled, and Lucciola did, too. The dark clouds in the sky and the cool breeze blowing bended the grass delicately. Winter had arrived on Earth, even if way up above the clouds seasons never changed. And with their eyes lost in the grey skies, Dio and Lucciola both thought that maybe it wasn't air they belonged in.


End file.
